


Pumpkin Picking

by Aqua879Kitty



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Commoner, F/M, Fall season, Fun, Gifts, Gundalian, Neathian, Princess - Freeform, Pumpkins, crack pairs, having a blast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua879Kitty/pseuds/Aqua879Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little AnubiasXFabia friendship drabble about them looking for the best pumpkins for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Picking

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one-shot request I'm doing. It's set near Halloween as Halloween in the next big thin coming up soon.

" Hey, Princess. What about this one?" Anubias asked pointing to a plump pumpkin, It was small though. The princess looked over, her emerald green eyes looking over the Pumpkin. She wasn't too sure. 

 " I'm not sure about this one either." She replied. Fabia had only recently learned about the human tradition people called  _Halloween_. She wanted to be sure she was preparing for it right; she even had a costume ready. According to Dan Halloween was the one night of the year anyone could dress up, and children went from door to door asking for candy by saying 'Trick-Or-Treat'. Fabia like the thought of Jack-Lanterns and dressing up, handing out candy to kids.

Anubias then looked at another pumpkin. "This one?"

Anubias had to admit, when he and the princess first met, they hadn't been on very good terms with each other but overtime the two grew close. Anubias didn't like that his people had initially attacked the Neathians but the war was over now. The Gundalians and Neathians were allies with each other now. Anubias figured being friends with the princess was a start. 

The pumpkin he had pointed to was a big bigger and rounder in size, it was pretty average.  " That one looks great." Fabia said. 

Anubias picked it up and placed it next to his pumpkin in the box. " Now what, Princess?"

" Now we need to go back and get all the Pumpkin seed out. Kiki said she could use the seeds to make Pumpkin pie."

"That sounds delicious." 

The two headed back to the apartment Anubias was staying at. Anubias had never been one to want to willingly work for Mag-Mel, but he had no choice in the matter. Mag-Mel had threatened to use Jack against him if he disobeyed. With Jack being so young, he didn't want Jack to get hurt. He had no choice but to obey to keep Jack from getting hurt. 

Anubias put both the pumpkins on the table and got out the carving tools. They both began by carving the top off the pumpkins then they used scoops to get out all the pumpkin seed out. Once they did that they carved faces into the pumpkins.

Fabia smiled. "This was really fun, Anubias.."

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, sorry ;W; my inspiration is gone, I'm worried about my job coach and feeling sad for his brother.


End file.
